


湛庭花开

by 屾岘写话本儿 (PlutoAndaluciana)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, NP, 涉及威威一肖, 道具调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoAndaluciana/pseuds/%E5%B1%BE%E5%B2%98%E5%86%99%E8%AF%9D%E6%9C%AC%E5%84%BF
Summary: 我来到鎏金城里，听到了一个王大少爷养了个萧姓戏子并捧得人尽皆知的故事。但这小戏子却给大少爷带了顶绿帽子，还戴得人尽皆知。大少爷一气之下找人写了小戏子和偷情武生的艳情话本儿在城里传阅。水性杨花的戏子彻底被厌弃。被王少爷带回家调教成了带去坐堂会的淫妓。被全城有头有脸人物品尝过的小戏子最后进了城外的军营成为军妓。
Relationships: 肖战/很多人, 肖战/汪卓成, 肖战/王力威
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	湛庭花开

**Author's Note:**

> 不上升真人！都是我自己瞎编的，和真人一点儿关系没有，主角名字写成萧湛，汪成，王家大少爷威少，大家怎么脑补我管不着！  
> 前面剧情铺垫可能有点啰嗦！  
> 话本儿：《湛庭花开之艳情番》  
> 艳子嫩口含紫杵，娇羞满面淫声吐；  
> 玉腿轻抬后庭开，黄龙直捣汁水绽。
> 
> 颠鸾倒凤马鞭入，欲仙欲死口舌出；  
> 鞭笞娇乳淫棍伸，转身欲去闻人声。

“话说这鎏金城里最近呐，可是出了件大事儿”

这是我第一次上这鎏金城来，光站在这城门口看着，就感受到一种与众不同的气派。

我正要举步进城，可又转念想着，我这已经人生地不熟了，可不能再一问三不知。于是我抬脚一转，向城门路边的小茶摊儿走去。

果真是来对了，这不刚要了碗茶，一落座就听到搁边儿儿两个农家汉子闲谈天儿。

“你是上次没和咱一块儿进城卖菜不知道，就那城里最近闹得沸沸扬扬得的嘞。就那王家内威大少爷瞧上个最近来的角儿，”

“这不很正常么，那王家少爷有钱有权的，看上个把儿的，有啥？”那听着的汉子满不在乎，讲的汉子可就急了，

“这次可是不一样，虽说那些有钱家少爷荤素不忌的，但也都拿捏着分寸。这次这王家少爷可就是不一样了，他带着那角儿拜码头似的四处串门儿，把那些个有头有脸的人家都逛了一遍。上门儿拜访带着个戏子，这不就给人家脸面踩了个遍！”

听到这，那方才还不甚在意的汉子也来了劲：“竟是这般的混不吝？那戏子个什么来头？只怕是得比个天仙还俊呐？”

“害！这咱是不知道了，这被富家少爷养了的角儿，也不是咱这种泥腿子轻易能见得了。”

我正听得津津有味，那厢小二拎着壶过来，边冲茶边顺嘴接道：“嘿，您二位是这几天没进城不知道，就那姓萧的角儿，是又出了一波儿风头。”

小二有意买个关子，果然引得茶棚里数人响应，

“小二快说，不要卖关子！”  
“就是就是，小二哥快说吧！”

小二倒完水，说了句客观自便，才不慌不忙又开口道：“听说啊，那个姓萧的戏子天生水性杨花，那天被威少爷连着一并富贵人家的公子当场捉奸！啧啧，谁也想不到啊，看着清清秀秀的，竟然在戏园子后台就和个班子里的武生搞起来。”

“啊，这可真是……”

“可不只呢，知道为什么闹得人尽皆知么？”小二又道“据当时在后台的戏班子那些人说啊，当时那威少爷可是气疯了，当场遣了个小厮去请咱蔼瓯茶馆儿最受追捧的说书先生，那先生一杆利笔自不必咱多说什么，就说这威少，见了那先生直接扔过去一百银元的支票说：‘先生今天把这景儿都给我看好喽，回去写个艳情本儿，写得好少不了你的好处。’”

小二端起碗喝了口茶，“然后威少就指派两个护院把吓跪在地上的人拖起来逼他们继续，这先生也是个妙人儿，当场就在那仔细观察提笔记录。本来这大户人家教训娈童这等私密也不会再流传出来，这没想到，又没过几天，全鎏金城最大的书本坊就公开叫卖一册艳情话本儿，这主角啊，就是那萧姓戏子！”

“这可是真的？”  
“这王家少爷真是个，这等丑事也不捂紧点儿，就这么宣扬出来。”  
“就是说……”  
…………

我放下手里已经喝尽的茶盏，看来这城里最大的谈资就是那戏子了，却也没什么其它紧要事儿了。

于是我放下茶钱，起身进城去了。

我得去看看那话本儿去。

很多年都没见这么不讲究的荒唐事儿了。

我进了城，就听闻一小孩儿站在街边兜售话本儿：“瞧一瞧看一看了啊！鎏金书坊最新话本儿，书生小姐，戏子精怪，应有尽有了啊！”

倒省了我的功夫，我掏出钱便买了一本那戏子的话本儿。

我寻了一茶馆儿，点了两盘点心，开始研读这风靡全城的话本儿。

只见那封面朴素的书上几个清秀的小字：《湛庭花开之艳情番》

书中道：

一曰贵人席间应酬忙，小旦后台庭花开

这日是那鎏金城最大的戏园子一年一度包场开宴的大日子，全城有头有脸的人物都在这席上了。

却说那班子里早就被贵人领走的姓萧名湛的小旦也趁此机会回了班子里来找他那相好儿的。

这正是一场《艳阳楼》终了，那汪成下了台来。  
只见萧湛急急忙忙来到后台，趁着人不注意拉了那尚未净面的汪成往后花园而去。

“你…你是湛儿，湛儿你如何会回来？你这些时日过得可好？”汪成回过神来，大为惊喜，急急问道。

那萧湛语气娇嗔：“成哥可是不想我？我却是对成哥思念得很！尤其是成哥那处威猛器物，朝思暮想的，这不这次少爷带了我来，我就求着少爷让我回来看看家人，以解相思之苦，况且…”

那萧湛说着眼波流转，媚眼横飞，“况且威少爷的那处，雄伟归雄伟，却持久不长让我难以满足。”

汪成听到这话眼睛都红了，男人的那物最是夸不得，尤其还是被一个如此淫荡骚贱的尤物夸赞比旁的男人雄伟持久，当下就想把这骚浪的小旦扒去衣物狠狠地捅上一捅。

“小骚货，你那瘙痒的后庭花被多少人摘过了？嗯？”  
那汪成一边粗喘着气一边反客为主拖着萧湛加快脚步直奔后园子而去。

眼见着过了那道圆栱门，二人也不待仔细观察是否有人，便匆匆躲到了假山后。

“你这淫荡的贱货，母狗，一天离了男人就不行是不是？就喜欢用你上下那两张小嘴儿吃脏肉柱是不是？我这么骂你你是不是更兴奋了？”

汪成一边嘴里不干不净地骂着，一边凶狠地撕烂了小旦那身碍事的遮羞布。

只见那萧湛粉面生霞，不胜娇羞地配合着压在身上的男人舒展一身白嫩皮肉，张开两条修长玉腿，不停拧动细腰去蹭那蛰伏在密林里的的巨龙。

直把那汪成蹭得心头火起，越烧越烈，再顾不得其他，便低头啃着那骚浪小旦胸前已经被人玩得深红糜烂的奶头，像是要吞入腹中般凶狠撕扯，直把那高声浪叫的可人儿爽的欲仙欲死。

同时也不忘一手揉搓另半边滑不腻手的娇嫩奶肉，一手在那丰满臀肉上捏弄且戳刺那饥渴开合的缝中幽谷。

两人动作熟练配合默契地行那苟且之事，皆是舒爽无比。

“真骚，欠干的骚婊子！”那汪成吐出口中越发肿胀的硬挺奶头，忍不住又骂了一句，手上动作越发粗鲁地捅进了那身经百战的紧致后庭。

两人行事之时，汪成从不怜惜温存，这次也是一般，才将将开始便把那娇弱小旦弄得身上一片青紫，娇喘呼痛，却粘得越发紧了。

“啊～哈～嗯哈～好爽～”，一根手指试探过后，汪成直接就往那后庭娇花里捅进了四根手指凶狠进出，把那小旦刺激地大叫起来。

汪成此时已经有些忍不得了，身下紫黑色肉龙高高挺起，蓄势待发。他将那萧湛狠狠压在地上，分开双腿跪在那皓首两边，一边命令小旦好好伺候那紫金黑龙杵，一边往那后穴直直塞入了一只拳头。

只见此时正是一满脸油彩的雄壮男子压在一娇弱白皙的裸躯之上，正肆意玩弄那身下之人媚肉外翻汁水淋漓的嫩穴。

而那身下之人也正满面陶醉地不停吞吐吮吸那壮汉粗壮肉柱的柱身，直把那物吸得晶亮润泽，又堪堪涨大一圈，把脸都撑得变形也不舍吐出。

而这时汪成已经将那钵大的拳头整只塞进了那饥渴淫穴，正凶狠抽动。捅得萧湛呜呜乱叫扭腰摆臀，穴儿被大大撑开，上的褶皱都被抚平，噗呲噗呲的水声大得像是泄洪似的。

“这骚眼儿真是天赋异禀，水儿都淌成河了”那汪成嗤笑一声

他也是憋了许久，在萧湛那张嫩嘴非凡的吸力下，很快就深深插在那紧致非常的喉咙里泄出来第一回。

腥臊的浓精直射进萧湛的喉管，把他烫得身体抽搐起来。

汪成边泄边在那吼中研磨，直到泄尽了又再一次被那美妙口穴含硬。

感受到自己再次涨大的雄壮龙杵，汪成起身把萧湛双腿压折到紧贴胸腹，便整个人覆盖上去直捣后庭，立时将那骚货干得神志不清，只知不停淫叫。

这一次汪成压着那软白身子换了无数种姿势，让那萧湛是又疼又爽，被折磨地满身爱痕，足足半个时辰才把他压在假山上狠狠泄了满庭。

而在汪成泄进去的同时，萧湛粉嫩玉茎亦在假山粗糙表面的磨蹭与后穴被肏的爽感中达到了顶峰，尖叫着泄了一身。

真真是：  
艳子嫩口含紫杵，娇羞满面淫声吐；  
玉腿轻抬后庭开，黄龙直捣汁水绽。

两人保持着叠趴在假山上的姿势喘息一阵，汪成手上不闲，摸搓着萧湛那一身满是淫迹的嫩肉，不过一会儿就淫念又起。  
而萧湛也从快感中回过神来，意犹未尽地撸弄着那将自己肏地欲仙欲死的宏伟物件儿。

看着萧湛那放荡又清纯，此刻却满是欲念饱含期待清秀小脸儿，汪成是恶向胆边生。

他在散乱一地的衣裳里扒出了一根黑色的百穗儿马鞭，这正是他下台时别在了腰上，尚不及放下的道具，现在正是派上了用场。

萧湛一眼便看出来那人的打算，红着脸颊立时不依，但配着这满身青紫的淫荡裸体却更像是欲拒还迎，

“这个，这个怎么可以塞得进去！不行～”

却不待他说完，就被汪成在肿的不成样子的奶头上拧了一把，娇吟一声。

“怎么不行，方才我那拳头都吞吃得下去，这根马鞭，只会让你爽到灵魂出窍。”

汪成浑不在意萧湛那并不如何诚心的推拒，只自顾自地将他两腿架起，倒按在假山之上。

亏得他孔武有力双臂力气惊人，将那萧湛摆成双膝垫在他肩上，腰背紧贴山体，大头朝下，那还沾着萧湛淫洞里汁水的大黑龙正直直戳在萧湛嘴边儿。

“好好儿舔硬了，待会儿好伺候你这填不饱的穴儿。”

汪成边命令那可怜地大头朝下，面部充血的小旦，边缓缓将那穗子饱满，长有三尺的藤条马鞭缓缓往那满是白精尚未闭合的后庭花蕊探去。

正卖力将脸埋在浓密耻毛中，哪怕呼吸困难也在不停舔吃肉肠的萧湛一时只感觉后穴探入了一个冰冰凉凉，且带有满是乱线凸起的长条物体。

那马鞭散乱的穗子不停的轻搔在敏感的肉壁上，引得萧湛一阵颤栗，不自觉收缩后穴，而此时那穗子已被穴中精水淫汁打湿，配合着收缩的穴肉，越发搔到实处，更是让其难耐，恨不得被狠狠捅一捅。

汪成感觉到萧湛舔舐肉柱的动作缓下来，便不在将马鞭缓缓推入，只见他手上一个使力那，就讲那马鞭齐捅入，痛的萧湛直抽凉气也不放过，狠狠搅弄起来。

萧湛只觉得自己被捅穿到了喉咙口，又被不停搅弄肠肉，爽痛都一时分不清楚，只能失神地被按住脑袋狂猛抽送。

萧湛被双穴玩弄痛爽不已，那边汪成也得到了身心的双重满足，这般新奇香艳的玩法让他也是激动不已，最后手上身下狠狠抽送几十下，便将萧湛后脑紧紧抵在山体上，泄了今日第三泼精水。

就在这第三泼精水将要出尽之时，汪成突然感到一股尿意，却又舍不得那抽插口穴享受高潮余韵的时机，竟是一狠心将那腥臊尿液灌在了萧湛口穴之中。

可怜那萧湛在享受完那阳刚之精的灌溉之后，立时被一大股尿液呛到几乎窒息，不得不大口吞咽，但他吞咽的速度又如何比得上汪成排泄之势？更多的液体从他嘴角流出，淌了满脸，沿着头顶淅淅沥沥浇灌了一片被压折的嫩草。

更令人惊异地是，那萧湛竟在吞尿的同时玉根一阵抖动，射出今日不知第几次精来。

将精尿都一滴不剩排入萧湛口穴的汪成舒爽不已，也不去管那还插在穴里的马鞭，直直将萧湛抱了起来，欣赏了一会儿那满面骚液，嘴唇红艳，眼神迷离的淫贱模样，开口调笑道：  
“我还倒是怕你被我这宝贝灌得喘不上气来，结果你这满脸通红的，又被肏出精来，怕是享受得很！小骚货，哥哥的宝贝好吃吗？精尿好喝吗？”

说着还拍了拍萧湛有些鼓起的肚皮。

萧湛缓了一口气儿，媚眼如丝道：“成哥那么多花样儿，湛儿要是被你玩儿坏了可怎么办？”

说着还不忘将奶头送到汪成嘴边想让他舔一舔。

汪成得意一笑，伸手掐住那被他弄到肿胀破皮还不满足的骚奶狠狠捏弄抠挖，又猛得将那还陷在后庭中的湿透马鞭抽出来。

在萧湛一声娇呼中，用那韧性十足的鞭子对着他的奶头，肉茎狠打几十鞭，边打边说：“你要这男人的器物有何用？不过是个被男人肏的，我便帮你把它去了。”

便是萧湛不停哀叫求饶也不停手，只见几十鞭下去，萧湛那白皙胸口鞭痕错落，肿胀成个馒头大小，好似女人胸前两团软肉，随着他急促的呼吸起起落落，美艳无比；而那不久前刚刚泄过的肉茎被鞭笞到红肿不堪，竟是又颤颤巍巍站了起来，尖端吐出点儿汁液。

汪成大为兴奋，更是不管不顾对着那玉茎再施狠手，又是几十鞭下去，萧湛便尖叫着又泄出些稀薄精水，紧接着又尿了出来。

此时萧湛已是意识有些昏沉，就如那汪成所说，爽到灵魂出窍。

而那兴奋不已的汪成则是又对着萧湛瘫软在地上的裸体泄了一泼尿液，将他从头到脚浇了个通透。

这一番云雨过后，汪成穿好衣裳，也不管地上那起不来的萧湛，正要神清气爽地转身离去。

便听到一边树丛后传出一声不辩喜怒的威胁：“我的人，这般尝过就走了？”

这正是：  
颠鸾倒凤马鞭入，欲仙欲死口舌出；  
鞭笞娇乳淫棍伸，转身欲去闻人声。


End file.
